Gracias a esa Posion
by Yui Konomi-Senpai
Summary: Una Posion bebida por todo Luca,Pace,Debito,Dante y Nova, podria traer horribles pobremas para nuestra querida Felicita,y su salvador era.. ¡¿Libertá!. La confesion hecha ese dia en la habitacion de Felicita que causo la alegria de los jovenes anfitriones de "Los amantes" y "Il Matto" Respectivamente.


_¡Llego Ahora con Un One-shot de Storia della Arcana Famiglia!_

_Un Libertá x Felicita, que es una de mis parejas favoritas._

_¡Sin más que decirles, Comenzamos con esta historia!_

**Disclaimer:** Storia della Arcana Famiglia, es propiedad de HuneX y Comfort Soft.

En la mesa del Comedor principal, se encontraban todos los chicos integrantes de la Arcana Famiglia en el comedor: Luca, Debito, Pace, Nova, Jolly, Dante. Todos miraban una pequeña bandeja que había sido dejada en la Mesa, con Ansias y terror, La bandeja contenía siete tasas de un Té, Que aparentemente Había sido Dejado por Felicita en la tarde, puesto que ella había reunido a todos horas atrás y con una sonrisa les dijo a todos que tendrían una pequeña "Fiesta de Té" preparada con su voluntad esta vez.

Sin embargo todos en la mesa miraban de forma sospechosa tanto a Jolly como a la bandeja con té para todos.

-¿La Bambina, hizo pequeñas Tazas de Té? –Dijo Debito olfateando las ya mencionadas tazas- _Mentta…_

- Ojou-sama…,Preparo esto sin mi ayuda –Decía entre lágrimas un auto-nombrado mayordomo, Luca- Normalmente, yo soy el encargado del Té de la mañana, de la tarde, de la…

-Si, si ya sabemos –suspiro el Anfitrión de la carta "El gobernador", Dante- Pero, ¿Qué esto no es otro de tus exprerimentos,Jolly? –haciendo que las miradas vieran amenazadoramente al ya mencionado-.

- Si lo fuera, ¿Por qué habría una Taza para mi entonces? –Señalo contando las Tazas con cuidado-.

-Aun así, En tipos como tu no se puede confiar –Exclamo sonriente Pace, que después de haber esta mayor parte de la conversación pensando en lassagna, había intervenido-.

-Aunque, si Fel lo hubiese preparado y nosotros no lo tomáramos-suspiro pesadamente, el peli azul- Seria una falta de Cortesía- luego miro a su alrededor buscando al rubio- como el idiota que no se presentó-.

_-__**¡Jolly, Pruébalo primero!**_ – Exclamaron todos los presentes para así asegurarse de que nada malo les sucediera a ellos si este fuera alguno de sus tontos experimentos, qué siempre terminaban metiéndolos a todos en serios aprietos-.

El azabache de lentes se puso de pie y tomo con cuidado una taza que tenía una leve marca morada el borde, claro esto no fue visto por los otros chicos, Y terminando su contenido de un sorbo, musito un "¿lo ven?" y dicho esto abrió las puertas del comedor y se retiró caminando con una risa por la bajo a su habitación.

Así todos los chicos en el comedor bebieron el Té con una sonrisa, Después de todo…¿Eran un regalo de Felicita, No?

_No sabían que estas bebidas causarían, un grave problema._

La pelirroja, Futura _Donna_ de la familia Arcana, Se encontraba dando un pequeño paseo habitual por los amplios jardines alrededor de la gran mansión, tomo una rosa morada y por alguna extraña razón sintió un escalofrió recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo, un tanto intranquila Felicita abrió las puertas de la Mansión y enfrente a ella…

-_Bambina…_ -La pelirroja observo peligrosamente la cercanía del rostro del chico del parche, Debito, aunque claro esto era algo normal en el- ¿Dónde estabas,_Bambina…? Me hiciste esperar mucho por ti…-_Dijo acercándose un poco mas a su rostro-.

Si, era cierto que esto era algo común en el Pero, él siempre se controlaba.

-Debito, Aléjate de la Ojou-sama –Dijo Luca en un tono de voz más pausado y sereno- No le hagas cosas a la señorita, -Se acercó a Felicita y olfateo su cabello abrazándola por detrás- No antes que yo –todo esto con una sonrisa ¿Malintencionada?-.

-¿Lu-Luca? –Nerviosa volteo un poco el rostro para poder observar a su auto-denominado mayordomo con algo de temor, De pronto bajo la mirada y visualizo a…,no esto no podía estar pasando, su amigo de toda la infancia, Nova, se encontraba sentado al lado de ella y jugando con el Elástico de una de sus largas medias, haciendo sentir su mano fría- ¡¿N-Nova?!

-¿Ocurre Algo, Fel? –Sonrió este levantando la mirada mientras aun jugaba con el Elástico- ¿Quieres que me aleje? –haciendo pequeños círculos con el dedo en el muslo de esta-.

Algo estaba definitivamente mal con ellos, Miro a su alrededor buscando una respuesta. Y en definitiva la encontró, Jolly con una pequeña sonrisa miraba desde el corredor la situación anotando en su cuaderno toda reacción de los chicos.

Ella, sintiendo la mirada de Pace comiéndola con la mirada corrió hasta Donde Jolly se encontraba y lo sujeto de la camisa alzándolo con las fuerzas que tenia contra la pared.

-Dime, que les hiciste y como lo revierto ¡Ahora! –Ella muy cercana a él, claro está fulminándolo con la mirada para conseguir las respuestas que Hallaba-.

-Princesa, no creo que tengas mucho tiempo para discutir conmigo –señalo divertido el pasadizo por el cual llegaban los 5 chicos con una extrañas miradas- Lo que necesitas saber, es que les di una ligera posición, en la bandeja de Té que dejaste para ellos en el comedor, y que como pudiste notar, no es para nada "sano", Pero tranquila princesa…-dijo tomando su muñeca para zafarse y abrir así la puerta de su habitación donde lo esperaba el pequeño Elmo- Se les pasara mañana en la mañana…,resista hasta entonces, mi querida _Principessa –_Dicho esto se escuchó el cerrar de una puerta-.

Felicita dirigió su mirada hacia el pasadizo o corredor, Y notó a todos los anterior mencionados cerca de ella, Así que hecho carrera hasta la puerta más cercana que pudo , la cerró y aseguro. Apoyándose en esta con la respiración agitada, Vaya problema el que tenia.

-Ojou-sama? – esa voz…¿era posible que él..? ¡¿Estuviese en su habitación?! tan pronto como reacciono a su voz, Felicita tomo impulso y lo pateo con mucha fuerza- ¡Auch! ¿Es-eso Porque Fue?!

- ¿Libertá, estas bien, porque estas en mi habitación? – Se agacho esta para ver a su amigo rubio , actualmente en el piso-.

- P-pues si estoy bien ,y vine a dejar un sobre mandado por Mamma..-suspiro este algo divertido- ¿Por qué la pregunta, Ojou-sama?

-¿Tú no tienes ganas de Tocarme? –Le pregunto La pelirroja señalando su cuerpo con extremo cuidado-.

- ¡¿Na-Nani?! –el Rubio muy sonrojado y apenas procesando la pregunta hecha por su amiga, se tapa la nariz aun sorprendido- ¿Q-quiere…

-¡Baka! –Respondió de igual manera una aún más sonrojada Felicita- ¡Tengo que explicarte algo enseguida!, pero antes –retrocedió ahora un poco La Futura _Donna _sentándose respaldada en una pared bajo la ventana_-_ ¿Tomaste Té de una Bandeja del Comedor?

- ¿E-eh? –Aun sonrojado y controlándose el ojiverde respondio nervioso- N-no del todo, Es decir, Tome unos pocos sorbos de Té, no tuve tiempo para terminarlo porque Mamma me había pedido ir en la tarde con los Niños a la iglesia, ¿Había algo malo en el Té, Ojou-sama?

"_Fel, Por favor sal de allí, no hemos terminado de jugar" – ¡¿Garbanzo?!_

"_Ojou, usted es mil veces mejor que cualquier Lasaña" - ¡¿Pace?!_

"_Señorita, ¿Quiere ir de pesca conmigo a altamar, Solos?" - ¡¿Hasta el Viejo?!_

_Aquellas eran las palabras que se Oían Tras la Puerta._

El Rubio sentándose al lado de la Pelirroja la miro con una expresión de "Necesitas Explicarme que pasa", Suspirando pesadamente La dueña de la carta de los Amantes, comenzó a narrar lo que había ocurrido hasta entonces y por qué Había huido y encerrado en su habitación.

-Ya Entiendo…-recargo su cabeza en la pared como si hubiese terminado de correr una maratón- ¿Por eso me preguntaste si había tomado de Ese Té ,verdad?

-la chica asintió y miro fijamente al ojiverde- Y no podemos estar seguros de que harás tú, ya que dijiste que habías bebido "Pequeños Sorbos"-.

-¡Tranquila, Ojou-Sama! –Sonrió este entusiasmado como siempre tomando la mano de ella- ¡Yo prometo quedarme aquí con usted para protegerla, Además de eso prometo no hacerle nada, y si tuviese el impulso me alejare de usted hasta que pueda calmarme- dicho esto la miro fijamente a los ojos- ¡Tran-qui-la!

Las palabras del chico habían hecho que sus mejillas tomaran un leve tono rosa en ellas, por alguna razón, el que Libertá tomara su mano, se sentía muy cálido y seguro, de pronto el soltó la mano de su amiga, para traer una manta para que ella pudiese dormir allí, ya que esa semana había retirado la cama de Felicita de su habitación para hacerle unos diseños al colchón de esta, Felicita había estado durmiendo con su Madre toda la semana.

-Gra-gracias, Libertá…-Sonrió ella aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y con la mano haciendo un ademan para que este se volviera a sentar junto a Ella y este así lo hizo-.

-¡No agradezcas, Ojo…-Frase que fue interrumpida por la pelirroja-.

-Felicita o Fel -respondió ella con una risita- Si me dices Ojou de nuevo me molestare contigo, Libertá –dijo ella extendiendo la manta que él le había traído, de manera que cubriera del frio a ambos- Porque llevamos mucho tiempo conviviendo y que me digas Ojou, Es muy formal –concluyo palmeando la espalda del chico-.

-Está bien…, Fel- respondió este con una sonrisa en su rostro y agradeciendo por el pedazo de manta que ella le estaba compartiendo- ¡Pero Fel, Yo traje esta manta para ti!

- B-baka ¿Y si tu te resfrías mientras que yo estoy con una cómoda manta? –lo reprocho la anfitriona de la _Ruotta della Fortuna_- Solo tapate-.

Ambos jóvenes se habían quedado en un gran silencio , pero Libertá se sentía realmente incómodo con ese silencio, Pero antes de que el pudiese hablar para romper ese incomodo momento, se dio cuenta que la cabeza de la pelirroja había caído recargada en su hombro, cosa que hizo que se erizaran los cabellos, Él podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, decidió voltear un poco el rostro, Allí pudo notar la cara iluminada por la luz de la luna de Felicita, Sus ojos cerrados y esas pestañas risadas que el adorada, con esos delicados labios que moría por poder saborear…y que día a día se preguntaba como seria…

_Un beso de Felicita._

Sin darse cuenta y con este pensamiento Libertá se había quedado dormido recargando su cabeza en la pared para no molestar a La pelirroja.

Horas mas tarde, Felicita se Despertó de su larga siesta, Al abrir los ojos, su rostro adquirió un color mas rojo que su propio cabello escarlata, ella se había quedado dormida ¡¿Apoyada en Libertá?!, no es que a ella no le guste la idea, pero…¿Qué eran estos extraños aumentos de ritmo cardiaco en ella?, ¿Porque este tipo de cosas solo le ocurrían estando cerca de él?

_Cerca de, Libertá._

A decir verdad la última vez que ella trabajo con el anfitrión de la Carta nro. 0, el rubio, Había sentido a su pecho encogerse, y después de eso, ella había estado actuando de manera nerviosa frente al él.

Como aquel día en que estaba acompañando a Nova a su patrullaje matutino y se tropezó con una señora al divisar a liberta con una chica, Que era hermana mayor de una de la niñas a las que el Entretenía.

_Y sintió Celos._

Volviendo a la realidad del Momento, Además se había percatado que de su posición Actual, Podía olfatear el perfume de Libertá, era una fragancia indescriptible y la hechizaba. Al parecer el Rubio noto un cosquilleo en su cuello y se fingió seguir dormido, aunque su rostro estaba muy sonrojado en ese momento, Al Felicita notarlo levanto la mirada y coloco una mano en su frente y se colocó muy cerca de su rostro al sentir que este podría tener una ligera fiebre.

Pero de pronto sintió esa necesidad de ¿Besarlo? Si, Ella sabía que estaba mal aprovecharse de alguien que está en los Brazos de Morfeo, Pero…Ella quería, No, Ella Necesitaba Besar al rubio, y…_ Dar su primer beso._

Lentamente se acercó al chico, a su rostro y rozo sus labios, Luego se sorprendió al darse cuenta que el ojiverde solto una risita y abriendo los ojos tomo con una mano la mejilla de ella y se acorto la distancia entre ellos, Besándola.

_Así ambos, Dando su primer beso._

Beso el cual sorprendió mucho a Felicita, pero eso era lo que ella había estado esperando por tanto tiempo, Besar al rubio, Su rubio, Probar sus Labios, Después de tantas veces de haber leído su corazón, Después de tanto. Continuo con ese tierno y delicado beso que de poco se volvió en uno mas Apasionado del cual solo se separaron para poder respirar, así viéndose a los ojos fijamente con la respiración agitada.

-Felicita, Hay una cosa que nunca te dije –continuo mirándola a los ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla- Pero creo que la tienes que saber y es que…-sonrió un poco sonrojado y desviando la mirada-

-¿Y es que…? –Lo miro a los ojos igual de sonrojada y acariciando, desordenando el pelo rubio y suave del chico-.

- Que te Amo, Felicita –Dijo cerrando los ojos y dando un leve beso en los labios, para luego volver a mirarla a los ojos- Y siempre lo hice, Te amo-.

Momento que fue Atesorado por los rayos del Sol, Estaba amaneciendo, los rayos caían en armonía con el rostro de ambos "Amantes" que se confesaban amor mutuo.

-Yo también te Amo, Libertá…-tomo su mano y delicadamente unió sus dedos- Y me llena de alegría haber oído eso de ti, y no de rumores…

-Felicita…¿Querrías Ser mi Novia? –dijo el con una amplia sonrisa miranda a su amada pelirroja-.

Ella sabía exactamente la respuesta, Sabia además lo que pasaría, Es decir, Libertá no era de una familia adinerada como la de Nova, su ex prometido, Pero era la persona que ella amaba, Y que su madre, La Mamma, Sumire, Aprobaba.

-Si, Liberta…¡Si quiero! –Sonrió derramando algunas lágrimas de alegría y dándole un abrazo al chico, en medio de este, sintió como Libertá hizo un camino de besos en su cuello – ¿L-liberta? ¿Es que la posición de Jolly te Acaba de hacer Efecto?

-No…,Sin embargo Fel, -siguió este con unos pequeños besos- Sé que tanto tú, como yo esperamos por este momento…-se separó de su cuello y la miro a los ojos- Tal vez yo no sea el anfitrión de "Los Amantes", pero aun así, yo puedo leer tu corazón… y se que esperabas por esto,Fel. Que esperabas,_ Por mí._

_Y era cierto, No había día en que ella no pensara en Ello también._

Ella con mucho cuidado y algo de desesperación desabrocho la camisa del ojiverde, viendo su marcado abdomen y con un dedo sintiéndolo, mientras que el con la piel erizada se encargaba de dejarle un pequeña marca en el cuello a su amada Felicita.

-_¡Ojou-sama, Esta allí?!-_ se escuchó la Voz de Luca tras la puerta- _Vengo a disculparme por la conducta que tuve ayer debido al estúpido experimento de Jolly-._

_Oh, como maldijeron ambos que hubieran más personas en la casa._

-Bueno parece que esto quedara para otro día –dijo con una sonrisa y eso tono alegre de siempre- ¿Vamos? –extendió su mano para que ella pudiera tomarla- Creo que muchos pervertidos te deben unas DISCULPAS, ¿no? –dijo con una vena saliendo por su frente y apretando el puño.

Cosa que provoco una risita y una sonrisa tierna de Felicita.

-_Vayamos._

Ambos ahora tomados de la Mano abrieron la puerta, y por supuesto todos los presentes detrás de la puerta, sonrieron pícaramente al ver la marca en el cuello de la chica, que fue tapada por las manos de la misma sonrojada.

Y por otro lado una sonrisa idiota, De un _idiota._


End file.
